


Six Sex Dreams the Overdrive Rangers Wish Had Never Happened

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subconscious mind is a scary, scary place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Sex Dreams the Overdrive Rangers Wish Had Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's had at least one dream like this. Where you wake up and go: 'WTF! Why would I want to sleep with THAT?'

**1 - Mack - They grow up so fast.**

Mack's footsteps echoed as he wandered through the Zord Bay. He hesitated when he heard someone whisper his name.

"Mack..."

Mack realized the voice was coming from his Dump Driver Zord. He climbed up to the cockpit and peered in. He couldn't see anyone in there. "Hello?"

"Mack!"

Mack realized it was his Zord talking to him. "Oh," he said. "I didn't know Dad programmed you to talk. Cool."

"Mack, I've missed you since you became human," said the Zord.

He was sitting in the cockpit now, so he smiled at the dashboard and patted the steering wheel. "I missed you too."

"Can we interface once more? For old times' sake?"

"Um, okay. But how-" A slot opened up in front of him and Mack unzipped his pants and thrust his penis into the hole and-

Woke up with a snort. Mack stared around his room in confusion for a minute before he realized what was going on. He groaned and rubbed at his head. "Oh, my god." There was no way he was asking his dad about this. Maybe the library had a book on this? He sat up and winced a bit, glaring at the tenting in his sheets. "Go down now."

 **2 - Dax - Okay, so maybe being the romantic lead wasn't always the best.**

Dax staggered in the scared temple and knelt before it's guardian. "I've traversed the Desert of a Thousand Fires, I've fought the Hounds of Bakerville, and I threw all the pickles into the well. All so that I could be worthy of your hand in marriage. Please, grant this humble adventurer this boon."

There was a girlish giggle and a hand gripped his chin, lifting his face up. Dax took in the long white dress, the glittering golden jewellery and finally Spencer's smiling face. "I'm yours, great hero." Spencer fluttered his eyelashes and giggled again when he was swept up in Dax's arms.

Dax moved towards the altar, leaning in to kiss Spencer's mouth and-

Snapped his eyes open, slapping his alarm off without even looking. He lay there for a minute, staring at the ceiling in horror. Then he sprang out of bed and grabbed his phone, punching in a number by memory. As it rang, Dax paced the room.

"Hello?" said Rose, sounding distracted.

"Rose!" said Dax, waving his free hand for emphasis. "I just had a wet dream where I wanted to marry Spencer, who was this sacred priestess!"

There was dead silence on the other end of the line for a minute. "I- You- Ugh, I-" spluttered Rose. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THESE THINGS?" She hung up on him.

 **3 - Rose - Stress is only one explanation.**

"I've always admired your work, Rose," said Mr. Hartford earnestly.

Rose smiled and patted her newly built robot, complete with cup holder. "It can even make toast," she said proudly.

Mr. Hartford took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Marry me," he said. "We can build Zords and raise Mack in a proper family."

"But, we don't have time for a wedding!"

Mr. Hartford swept her up in his arms and carried her to the large heart shaped bed at the back of the lab. Rose noticed her wedding dress for the first time. Well, that solved that. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss and-

Her head hit the desk hard. "Ow," she said into her papers. And froze. "OH GOD." Without looking, she reached over and grabbed her cell. She punched the number in and waited for Dax to pick up.

"Hello-"

"I just had a sex dream about Mr. Hartford and it's ALL YOUR FAULT." She hung up on Dax. Rose sat up and noticed Mack standing in her office doorway with a look of horror on his face. She blinked. "I'll pretend I never said that if you pretend you never heard that."

Mack blinked. "I can live with that."

 **4 - Ronny - Winners always come first**

Ronny spun the wheel, feeling her race car slide into the turn perfectly. She knew she'd just left the rest of the racers eating her dust with that move. She laughed and took one hand off the wheel to massage her breast. It felt so good that she moaned a bit and switched hands to work the other one.

This time, she rubbed bare skin and grinned. Good thing she'd taken her shirt off on the last turn. She ran her hand slowly down her stomach. Oh yeah, pants were gone too. She slowly circled her fingers around her clit, enjoying the tingle.

Then her car stopped and confetti starting raining down. One of the race officials banged on her window and waggled a giant trophy at her. "Hang on!" she yelled through the window. "I have to find my clothes!"

She unhooked her harness and started digging through the piles of candy in the passengers seat, looking for her clothes. Her breath become more frantic as all she pulled up were oranges and My Little Ponies. She had to meet the Queen this time, she couldn't do that naked! She tried to ignore the race bunnies banging on her windows. Then she realized it was her apartment's door and sat up with a gasp.

"Oh thank god," said Ronny, flopping back onto her bed.

 **5 - Will - Being a double agent has its drawbacks**

Will was breaking into a tuba with his special dental floss and Mack's banana. He finally cracked the dial combination on the keys and the little door swung open. Will grinned, reached inside and pulled out a long, shiny metal penis.

"At last!" cried Kamdor, reaching over Will's shoulder and grabbing the penis. "You found my space dildo!" He threw it into the air and waved his arms around in wide circles. "Alakazam! Bubba! Where's Waldo!" The space dildo started glowing and grew to about Will's height. Kamdor spun and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. "Now we can finally have that threesome you wanted, Muffin!"

Will grinned and leaned in for a kiss and woke to a loud bang. Kamdor was standing at the foot of his bed in the hideout, glaring at him. "If you're not too busy sleeping, Ranger, we have a jewel to find."

Blinking at him, Will said, "You don't know what a dildo is, do you?"

Kamdor radiated confusion. "...No."

"Thank god," muttered Will, getting up.

 **6 - Tyzonn - When in doubt, blame Earth culture.**

Tyzonn wandered the shining ice caves slowly, marvelling at the walls that seemed to glow. There were small squirrels frolicking through the far passage ways, wearing little ear muffs and scarves. Norg came skipping up along side Tyzonn and grabbed his hand. Together they began skipping along the corridors, laughing and singing Rose's favourite speed metal songs.

Norg pulled him into one of the side caverns and Tyzonn looked around at the posters of racing cars and Frankie Chang. Then he noticed Norg standing proudly in front of him.

Norg grinned and held up a long icicle with a rounded tip. "This is my friend Frank!" declared Norg proudly. Tyzonn smiled at Frank and kissed the tip of him. "When he wants to make me happy, he comes to visit my bum! Now he wants to make YOU happy!"

Tyzonn sat up in bed with a cry of horror. There was a thump from the room next door and Dax stumbled in blearily. "What's wrong, Ty?"

It took him a minute to get his vocals working on levels audible to human ears. "I fear I have spent too much time on Earth," he said slowly.

"Nah," said Dax, waving a hand in dismissal. "You just have to trust us when we tell you not to look at certain cable channels. Disney's evil."

End


End file.
